deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Shifter Battle Royale
Prelude Clash of the titans! The Rogue Titan faces The Female Titan and The Armored Titan in a battle to the death! Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTi7LrXxbOI Interlude Boomstick: Titan's? TITANS!!!!!! Wiz: The Attack on Titan series has generated a lot of hype since 2013. Among them are characters called titan shifters, which can shift into titan forms. One such character is Eren Jaeger: The Rogue Titan. Boomstick: Theres also Annie Leonart: The Female Titan Wiz: And finally Reiner Braun: The Armored Titan Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our Job to analyze their weapons, armor, and kills to see who would win a death battle The Rogue Titan Wiz: Humanity had come under assault. Again. Trost district was all but lost. Then, hope. Boomstick: Or a menacing titan with a hatred for other titans. Wiz: Well... yeah. The Rogue Titan rose from the ashes to help humanity beat back the titan threat out of Trost in a rampage that killed 20 of the creatures. Boomstick: Cuz why not... The thing is only 50 feet tall Wiz: The titan also later fought the female titan, was defeated once, then fought her again and defeated her. He has also gone toe to toe with the Armored Titan. Boomstick: Weld then, certainly not lacking in the firepower department. Wiz: The Rogue Titan is the titan form of Eren Jager. His overall intelligence and fighting styles are mimicked in the creature. Which means he will have a tendency to lose it. Boomstick: He stands at an impressive 15 meters tall. He also is fucking ripped compared to the other titans. Wiz: He also has a savage form, which provides more strength and speed. His body deteriorates and turns a black color spewing fire. It is rage induced and he seemingly loses all focus on anything but the target *Rogue titan in savage chasing after the Female* Wiz: While he does possess the coordinate, for this battle it isn't as useful due to itsstyle Boomstick: Even still, I certainly wouldn't want to mess with this guy The Female Titan Wiz: The 57th Expedition beyond the walls was supposed to be a test-run to find the answer, the truth of the titans. Boomstick: But because this is Attack on Titan, of course that didn't go as planned Wiz: The Female Titan attacked the right flank and devastated the scouts. She escaped an attempt to contain her and defeated Squad Levi, and the Rogue Titan. Boomstick: Of course the only titan that isn't a dude is psychotic Wiz: The titan caused havoc among the survey corps. She is actually another titan shifter, Annie Leonard, one of the 104th Cadets. Boomstick: She was skilled in mixed martial arts, better than just about anyone. Wiz: Her titan form is a 14 meter tall titan with inane speed and much better strength than normal titans. She also has the ability to focus regeneration. Boomstick: She can harden parts of her body in order to take damage and deal it. Why? Because duck humans, that's why Wiz: As a titan she has killed many Survey Corps members during the 57th Expedition including the elite Squad Levi. She took down the Rogue Titan and very nearly escaped. She also terrorized Stohess District *Female Titan beating in the skull of the Rogue Titan* Boomstick: Until Levi went batshit crazy on her Wiz: Her weaknesses include her relative lack of strength compared to The Rogue and Armored Titans. Also she cant protect her entire body from attack while battling, showing some glaring weaknesses in her arm. Boomstick: She's still hardly someone to take lightly in a fight The Armored Titan Wiz: During the fall of Shiganshina, there appeared 2 titans that could defeat the so-called indestructible walls. One of these was the Armored Titan Boomstick: You mean the wrestler titan? Wiz: He was based off a wrestler but that's besides the point. The Armored Titan has shown to be capable of taking insane amounts of damage and returning blow for blow. Boomstick: More like dishing out infinitely more than the actual damage dealt to him ''' Wiz: His human form is Reiner Braun, who graduated 2nd in the 104th. He has skill in hand to hand combat and with 3DMG. '''Boomstick: You know you're Badass when... Wiz: As a titan he has accomplished some truly remarkable feats including knocking a hole in Wall Maria, Cracking Wall Rose, and Defeating the Rogue Titan among others. *Armored Titan breaking Wall Maria* Boomstick: Is there a thing out there? He's beaten it Wiz: He's also tanked hits from cannons, Flesh-Slicing Blades, the Rogue Titan, Hordes of Titans, and THE COLOSSAL TITAN JUMPING OFF A WALL WITH EASE Boomstick: OF course he did... Wiz: He also can achieve rather high speed by shedding armor, and has an ability to breathe fire! *Armored Titan Fire Breath* Boomstick: Basically he's a titan among titans Wiz: His few limitations include his slow speed when he doesn't shed armor and the parts of his body exposed. The armor plates can be torn off and thus proving to be his greatest weakness Boomstick: I still wouldn't want to face this guy with anything short of a nuke Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle open plane with Wall Rose in the background is seen. A small town is nearby A scout horse came dashing in with a trailer. Eren didn't understand his orders he just knew to follow orders. Its best not to question your superiors. He had to take Annie out here, it seemed random and suspicious but yet he had to listen. He arrived and saw nothing. The crystal in the trailer began to dissolve, much to Eren's concern. Why was it do this? Why was he doing this? What was going on? He didn't have a clue. He heard 3 Dimensional Mobility Gear and turned to see him. Why were the arranging the shifters in one place? Kill them all? Reiner saw Eren and Annie. As the crystal finished dissolving he quickly decided to shift. Eden followed suit, probably expecting a catalytic battle. As Annie slowly dragged herself up she saw the two beasts and knew this was going to be a duel. She quickly struck her ring and shifted to fight. The three lightning blasts rattled the area as the Titans squared each other down. FIGHT The Rogue Titan quickly tried to strike the Armored Titan, but his fist was blocked by the titans forearm, causing him to stagger. The Armored Titan quickly struck back, slamming a fist into the chest of the Rogue and knocking him back. During this time the female titan swung her leg and tripped up the armored titan. Knocking him down. The Rogue Titan lashed out the Female Titan, striking her head. The Female simply punched the Rogue, then hardened her shin before kicking him. The Rogues left leg flew and he staggered to the floor. The Female was about to stomp down and hopefully end the Rogue, but the Armored One had recovered and sprinted right into the Female tita, launching her back into the village. The Armored Titan stomped down one Rogue Titan before trudging towards the Female. As she recovered she looked to face her foe. The Rogue Titan was at the moment out of the fight.she stood and put up her fists to fight the beast. Once the armored was in range she struck out at it, but to no avail. He slammed her chest but she had hardened in time to survive the hit. The Armored Titan launched an attack at Female Titan, and hit her shoulder. She hardened her shin and attempted tom kick him, but the armored titan once more blocked with his forearm. He then blasted fire at her, which clouded her vision. The Armored Titan struck with an attack that knocked off her head, and he pushed her over. He quickly ended the life of Annie Leonhart. Eren had gone savage in anger, no, hatred of his enemies. He charged at the armored titan, screaming. He first battled him in a fist fight, launching a blow at the titan. The Armored Titan simply replied with a blow of his own, battling the burning creature. The Armored Titan then kicked the creature, sending it aback. He sprinted towards it and collided with it. However as he came to a stop the Rogue was able to use his momentum and flip the titan to the ground. The Rogue pinned him, and looked straight in his eyes. The armored titan simply opened his jaw, letting a burst of fire into Erens face. Eren was blinded and screamed in agony, meanwhile Reiner escaped and kicked the Rogue in the gut. He then started beating down on the creature, tearing its body to bits. He saw scouts approaching in the distance and sprinted off. His foot crushed the nape of the Rogue's neck during escape, killing Eren. K.O. Conclusions Wiz: This should have been obvious... Wiz: the Armored Titan has strength to match that of the Rogue and armor better than the Female. In All honesty he had it won from the start. Boomstick: He's the titan that is the strongest, protagonist or no Wiz: The winner is: The Armored Titan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Ike Maus Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015